Una desolación tan profunda como el espacio
by Mitsuki-Wing
Summary: "Keith conocía esa sensación. Una sensación que le asfixiaba, que le hundía. Que reptaba por el interior de su cuerpo, como una serpiente, y se extendía como un veneno, cerrándole el estómago, apretándole la garganta. Era una desolación tan profunda como el espacio. Y era por la desaparición de Shiro." OneShot. Sheith.


Hola! Soy Mitsuki-Wing y esta es mi vigésimo octava historia!^^

Soy muy fan de Voltron, pero debo decir que es la primera vez que escribo un fic para este fandom, y no sé cómo habrá quedado, pero agradecería de todo corazón que le dieran una oportunidad a mí y a mi historia! :)

Es un one-shot _Sheith_. Debo decir que mi ship favorito de Voltron es el Sheith, pero también me gusta mucho el Klance, porque creo que tienen mucha química (no descarto escribir algo con esta pareja, porque me encantaría jajaja :P Además, adoro a Lance, y pienso que se merece más protagonismo XD).

En un principio, cuando quise escribir algo de Voltron, quise hacer un one-shot en plan post-season 2, pero por falta de tiempo (teniendo en cuenta que me vi las dos primeras temporadas juntas hace unos meses) al final se estrenó la tercera temporada, la vi, y bueno, digamos que también he incluido referencias a esta última temporada. Así pues, aviso de posibles **spoilers** , ya que se hace mención a varios sucesos de las tres temporadas. Pues eso, avisados quedan XD

Quería escribir algo porque me gusta mucho esta serie, así que me estreno con este fic, que espero que les guste!

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

Disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

 _ **UNA DESOLACIÓN TAN PROFUNDA COMO EL ESPACIO**_

Keith conocía esa sensación.

El tumbarse en la cama con inquietud, un descanso intranquilo, notando el cuerpo pesado, y pesadillas pululando bajo sus párpados. Sin soñar realmente. Y despertarse con la sensación de que algo no iba bien, de que faltaba algo.

Una sensación que le asfixiaba, que le hundía. Que reptaba por el interior de su cuerpo, como una serpiente, y se extendía como un veneno, cerrándole el estómago, apretándole la garganta.

Era una desolación tan profunda como el espacio.

Conocía esa sensación perfectamente, porque llevaba varios días acuciándole.

Y era por la desaparición de Shiro.

Notaba su ausencia como si fuera algo tangible, un dolor físico que se veía incapaz de describir, y que sin embargo ahí estaba, imposible de ignorar.

Todo comenzó con una efímera felicidad, pura satisfacción combinada con la adrenalina de la batalla, cuando, una vez más, burlaron al Imperio Galra. Tras un remolino de emociones propio de la batalla, donde el espacio parecía engullirlos, hacerlos sentirse pequeños ante las naves Galra, y especialmente la del Emperador Zarkon, y aun a pesar de todos los contratiempos, consiguieron salir victoriosos.

Keith recordaba la euforia del momento, la cual se disipó por completo cuando vio que era incapaz de contactar por el intercomunicador con Shiro, líder de los paladines y Voltron, aun a pesar de estar de vuelta en la Castillo de los Leones.

Sabía que algo no iba bien.

Podía notar el desasosiego trepando por su cuerpo, y cuando salió del León Rojo, y se reunió con los demás en el hangar, supo que no era el único que se sentía así, a pesar de que el León Negro estaba ahí.

Y cuando entraron en tropel en Negro, y vio la silla de piloto vacía, el desasosiego se convirtió en angustia, una angustia pura e instintiva, casi visceral, ante lo que aquello significaba. Ante el hecho de que Shiro no estaba.

Fue un duro golpe para el resto de paladines, así como para Allura y Coran, especialmente por el hecho de que ni siquiera sabían qué había pasado exactamente. Pero para Keith fue más que eso. Porque sentía que no podía seguir adelante, no sin Shiro.

Aún recordaba lo que el propio Shiro le había dicho en más de una ocasión, y que Keith se había negado en rotundo a aceptar.

-Si algo me llegara a pasar, quiero que lideres Voltron.

Aquellas palabras sonaban como una maldición. Como una premonición aciaga, casi como si el propio Shiro esperara que le pasara algo malo.

Shiro decía que le veía capaz de tomar el liderazgo, pero a Keith eso no le importaba lo más mínimo, no si eso significaba que él no estaría. No si significaba reemplazarle, sustituirle. Porque Shiro era irremplazable. Lo era, al menos para Keith.

Su vida nunca había seguido unas directrices demasiado claras.

No recordaba tener ni buenos ni malos recuerdos de su infancia. Su padre siempre había estado ahí, su madre no, y conocía tan poco sobre su familia, que se llegó a preguntar si no sería normal en ese caso no saber quién era exactamente. Porque no estaba seguro de saberlo.

Se apuntó a la academia, buscando ser un piloto, pero no duró mucho. No porque no fuera bueno, que lo era, sino por problemas de disciplina. Tampoco encajaba allí.

Y poco después, se vio buscando señales que solo él parecía entender. Parecía casi una locura. Pero cuando aquellas señales le llevaron hasta Shiro, el cual llevaba bastante tiempo desaparecido, pensó que parecía una especie de milagro.

Y cuando encontraron aquel robot alienígena, el León Azul, todo se le antojó demasiado extraño a Keith, quien nunca tuvo realmente recuerdos reseñables en su vida, la cual creyó que pasaría como un suspiro, sin que realmente llegara a importar, ni a él, ni a nadie. Sí, era extraño, como los nuevos compañeros que se había agenciado en el proceso, abandonando el planeta que le vio crecer, la Tierra, y sumergiéndose en un espacio más peligroso de lo que podría haberse imaginado.

Lance le sacaba muchas veces de quicio, pero en el fondo, conectaba muy bien con él. Aunque a veces no entendiera lo que dijera y se pasara el día haciendo bromas tontas o ligando con cualquier chica alienígena que encontrara.

Hunk era un bonachón, y a pesar de poder parecer miedica al principio, incluso mareándose al pilotar, era un gran apoyo y un amigo completamente leal, y además cocinaba bien (lástima que no dispusieran de muchos ingredientes con los que pudiera trabajar habitualmente).

Y Pidge, aunque parecía una chica rara a la que le encantaba la tecnología y la robótica, en ocasiones, parecía tener más cabeza que sus otros dos compañeros, por lo que la hacía alguien en quien poder confiar.

Luego estaban Allura y Coran, que si bien no eran paladines como ellos, Keith también sentía que podía compartir su vida con ellos.

Porque no era solo por esa extraña conexión que obligaba a los paladines a conectar los unos con los otros, de igual modo que conectaban con sus Leones, sino también el hecho de que ahora formaban parte de una estrafalaria y pequeña familia, algo que Keith nunca tuvo, y que pensó que no sería tan malo tener.

Además, estaba Shiro.

Pensó haber encontrado, por fin, un sitio al que llamar hogar. Y tenía una misión, un objetivo que cumplir al ser un paladín de Voltron, y también pensó que por fin su vida estaba encarrilada, que podría seguir adelante sin perderse a sí mismo.

Pero luego supieron de la existencia de la Espada de Marmora.

Supieron que no todos los Galra eran adeptos al Imperio, que no todos los Galra eran malos, y que incluso podrían llegar a ser unos valiosos aliados.

Pero entonces Keith, deseoso de poder esclarecer sus orígenes, saber quién era, terminar de encajar, no dejar ningún cabo suelto para, ¿qué? ¿Sentirse a gusto consigo mismo? No estaba del todo seguro, pero nunca se esperó que aquel cuchillo, el único recuerdo que guardaba de su madre, le revelaría algo que no estaba tan seguro de haber querido saber. Aun así, luchó por saberlo.

Y resultó ser en parte Galra.

Había algo perturbador en aquello, porque parecía confirmarle lo que siempre había temido, que no sabía quién era, que no encajaba en ninguna parte, ni siquiera en su propio planeta.

No. Se negaba a creerlo. ¿Era uno más de aquellos a los que estaban combatiendo?

Aun a pesar de ver que no todos los Galra eran iguales, saberse que él también era uno seguía pareciéndole algo ajeno a él.

Quizá no importara. Al fin y al cabo, sabía algo más sobre sí mismo. Aceptaría vivir sabiéndolo, porque, a fin de cuentas, él seguía siendo el mismo, ¿verdad?

Sin embargo, había algo que le aterraba. ¿Cómo le mirarían ahora sus compañeros, su nueva familia?

Al pensarlo, la respiración se le atoraba en la garganta y sentía ganas de desaparecer.

Aun así, contra todo pronóstico funesto que él mismo había creído, le aceptaron. Vio a Hunk, Pidge y Lance bromear sobre ello, preguntándose si su piel no se volvería ahora morada.

Keith no sabía si golpearles o abrazarles por ello.

Sin embargo, para el resto era diferente.

Allura y Coran eran de Altea, un planeta que vivió y no sobrevivió al yugo de los Galra. Coran lo aceptó, pero Keith vio lo que en un principio había temido, y que vio que era peor de lo que podría haber imaginado. Lo vio en Allura. La tensión de su cuerpo, la mueca de desprecio, el profundo rencor y rechazo en sus ojos, haciendo que Keith sintiera que se hundía, que, después de todo, no pertenecía allí tampoco, junto a los demás. Aun a pesar de todo, Allura supo perdonar, aunque no había nada que perdonar realmente. Allura le conocía, parecía saber mejor que él quién era, por qué luchaba, y le aceptó, con un abrazo y una sonrisa. Y Keith volvió a sentirse en paz.

Pero aún quedaba Shiro.

Shiro, el que había sido capturado, mantenido cautivo y torturado por los Galra. Y ahora que sabía que Keith era Galra, ¿lo despreciaría también? Lo había visto en Allura en un primer momento, pero Keith sabía que, de ver ese odio, ese rechazo en los ojos de Shiro, no lo soportaría.

Nunca habían hablado mucho de ello. Del cautiverio de Shiro. La memoria difusa de Shiro de lo que pasó cuando era prisionero tampoco ayudaba, pero Keith tenía muchas preguntas que quería hacerle. Quería saber por qué parte de su pelo se tiñó de blanco, cómo se hizo la cicatriz de la cara (y si tenía más) o un hecho que le perturbaba bastante: que le arrancaran parte de su cuerpo, arrebatándole un brazo para ponerle uno que era claramente de tecnología Galra. Shiro nunca hablaba de ello, y Keith tenía miedo de preguntar, por lo que solo podía esperar, confiando en que Shiro terminaría por decírselo algún día, si es que sabía algo al respecto, o simplemente hablarle de sus inquietudes.

Y aun a pesar de no decir nada concreto al respecto, a sabiendas de que era Galra, y a pesar de que el propio Shiro le vio pelear por saberlo, no le trató de manera distinta, y Keith respiró sumamente aliviado. Aquello le bastaba, al menos por el momento. Podía seguir a su lado.

Y sin embargo, cuando todo parecía haber vuelto a su cauce, cuando tenían varios aliados de distintos planetas y razas apoyándoles, aun cuando creían haber acabado con Zarkon, todo pareció venirse abajo cuando no hallaron a Shiro en el compartimento de piloto en el León Negro tras la batalla.

Necesitaban traerle de vuelta.

Keith tenía la necesidad acuciante de ir a buscarle; le angustiaba no saber qué había sido de él. ¿Y si había vuelto a caer en manos de los Galra? ¿Y si esta vez no sobrevivía a lo que le hicieran? De solo pensarlo le daban náuseas, y se sentía extraño en su piel por no poder hacer nada al respecto.

Pero los demás solo parecían preocupados en encontrarle un sustituto (aunque sabía que en el fondo eso no era verdad, que también se preocupaban por Shiro), que aun a pesar de que Shiro no estaba, seguían necesitando a Voltron.

No lo entendían. ¿Es que no entendían que para formar a Voltron necesitaban a Shiro?

Las palabras de Shiro resonaban en su cabeza, diciéndole que liderara Voltron. Pero él no quería. Y para mayor desgracia suya, el León Negro respondió a él. Se dijo que no importaba, que solo lo hacía para encontrar a Shiro, hasta que Shiro volviera y se sentara ahí para llevarlos por el buen camino.

Le daba pena desprenderse de Rojo, y le preocupaba seriamente que Lance fuera ahora su piloto, pero nada se podía hacer, y menos cuando Allura se hizo con el control de Azul.

Volvía a haber un equipo. Volvían a ser cinco Leones. Volvían a tener la capacidad de formar Voltron. Sin Shiro.

Cada vez que entraba en Negro, Keith casi podía sentir a Shiro allí. Él se había sentado en aquella silla, había manejado aquellos controles, había sabido qué hacer. Y la conexión que ahora Keith tenía con el León Negro no hacía sino incrementar esa sensación, notando que el León también le echaba en falta.

" _Shiro, ¿dónde estás?"_ , se preguntaba una y otra vez. _"Te encontraré"_ , se repetía a sí mismo, como una especie de mantra, casi como una plegaria que rogaba por que se cumpliera.

A pesar de que parecía que habían derrotado a Zarkon, al menos por el momento, una nueva amenaza oteaba en el horizonte: el Príncipe Lotor, hijo del Emperador Zarkon.

Su objetivo de encontrar a Shiro parecía cegarle, según le hicieron ver sus compañeros. Y él les hizo querer ver que por eso no podía ser el líder, que por eso necesitaban a Shiro de vuelta. Además, sentía que Lotor les mareaba, que les estaba poniendo a prueba, como si aquello no fuera más que el preludio de lo que estaba por venir, de una guerra que no estaba seguro que pudieran enfrentar y ganar.

Y un día, cuando se retiraban para volver al Castillo para evaluar la situación y ver cómo proceder, lo sintió. Vio cómo el León Negro reaccionaba a algo, cómo viraba la cabeza, señalando un punto en el espacio, y Keith no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, casi incapaz de creerlo.

-Te encontré-musitó.

Su cabeza era un completo caos. La notaba bullir, incapaz de formar siquiera algún pensamiento conexo, porque lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Shiro.

En cuanto aterrizó en el hangar, salió atropelladamente de Negro, y echó a correr.

Notaba el corazón acelerado, el dolor de las piernas debido al esfuerzo de la carrera, la falta de oxígeno en los pulmones, pero se veía incapaz de parar de correr.

Y cuando divisó a Shiro, saliendo de un caza Galra, quitándose el casco, pudo ver lo demacrado que estaba, pero también que estaba vivo. Vivo, y por fin al alcance de sus manos.

Cuando estuvo a escasa distancia de él, alzó los brazos hacia delante, y sin siquiera frenar, le estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos, en un abrazo desesperado.

Debido al impulso, y a la debilidad de las agotadas piernas de Shiro, ambos cayeron al suelo.

Shiro soltó un pequeño quejido al caer de espaldas, pero se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, notando la calidez del cuerpo de Keith, el cual, aflojó un poco el agarre para separarse de él y poder mirarle a los ojos, y cuando lo hizo, Keith notó cómo el alivio explotaba en el interior de su cuerpo, y temió ponerse a llorar.

Aún con la cabeza alborotada, inclinó el rostro sobre Shiro, y su cabeza chocó contra la contraria.

Algo confuso, Keith echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba el casco puesto y que, de no ser por ese mismo casco, que le había impedido acercarse más, habría besado a Shiro. Ni siquiera lo había pensado, pero era lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

Keith vio la confusión en el rostro de Shiro, y se sonrojó hasta límites insospechados, a la vez que se incorporaba rápidamente, alejándose de Shiro.

-¡Shiro! ¡Eres tú de verdad!-escuchó a su espalda.

En ese momento, llegaron los demás.

Shiro se levantó y le volvieron a abordar, esta vez el resto de paladines, en un incómodo abrazo, dado que eran tres.

-¡Te hemos echado de menos!-decía Pidge, aguantando las lágrimas.

-¡Shiroooooo!-lloriqueaba Hunk.

-Shiro, tío, no nos vuelvas a desaparecer así por las buenas, ¿eh?-le decía Lance, intentando abrirse camino entre Pidge y Hunk para abrazar al líder que había vuelto.

Allura y Coran esperaban pacientemente para dar la bienvenida a Shiro. Y Keith se mostraba ahora algo reservado, a una distancia prudencial, no sabiendo muy bien qué decir.

Al ver aquello, Shiro solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa cansada. Creía que no volvería a verlos. Era gratificante ver que se equivocaba.

-He vuelto.

*.*.*

Después de aquello, Allura y Coran se llevaron a Shiro para tratarlo.

La cabeza de Keith seguía dando vueltas, y no sabía qué pensar, qué hacer ahora que por fin Shiro estaba de vuelta.

Las cosas habían cambiado. Le habían obligado, en parte, a ser un líder que no creía posible ser, y que sin embargo era, al menos hasta ahora. Tal y como había dicho Lance, ahora que Shiro había vuelto, les sobraba un paladín. ¿Qué iban a hacer? Keith estaba más que dispuesto a cederle el liderazgo a Shiro. Pero, por otra parte, no le parecía bien echar a Lance del León Rojo, no cuando Allura estaba con Azul, y tampoco le parecía bien sacar a Allura del equipo, no cuando era la que más rápido había progresado de todos ellos. Quizá se debiera a que era Alteana, pero aun así…

Keith sacudió la cabeza. No quería pensar en ello. No ahora.

Tras comer algo, se pasó el resto del día en la sala de entrenamiento, queriendo estar solo, y ahora sintiéndose extraño usando el bayard de Shiro. Había sido raro al principio, pero se terminó haciendo a él. A fin de cuentas, Shiro prácticamente no lo había usado porque lo recuperaron no hace mucho.

Había buscado distraerse con el entrenamiento, pero no estaba seguro de haberlo conseguido.

Volvió a su habitación y se dio una ducha, y mientras notaba cómo el agua recorría su cuerpo, se maldijo internamente por haberse dejado llevar por sus sentimientos de aquella manera en el hangar. Pero fue ver a Shiro y…su juicio se nubló. Lo había echado tanto de menos… Pensaba que el tormento terminaría cuando le encontraran, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro de que eso fuera así. No cuando, debido a su ausencia, sus sentimientos habían terminado por desbordarse, y le preocupaba que, una vez más, el equipo se separara porque no era capaz de pensar con claridad, como había pasado nada más tomar el liderazgo.

-Agh…-masculló, saliendo de la ducha.

Se secó y puso ropa limpia, y no sabía si meterse ya en la cama para dormir, porque el día había tocado a su fin, aunque fuera difícil de decir en el espacio, pero como la mayoría de los residentes del castillo eran terrestres, seguían un horario acorde a la Tierra, aunque no pudieran ver el sol.

Pero Keith se sentía intranquilo, como todas las noches, y veía casi imposible dormir, aunque esta vez fuera por razones diferentes.

Además, no había vuelto a ver a Shiro desde que lo rescataron, solo un momento después para intentar aclarar dónde había estado. Una vez más, en manos de los Galra, y una vez más, la memoria de Shiro estaba difusa. Keith suspiró.

Seguramente ahora debía estar descansando, tras todo lo que había pasado…

En ese momento, llamaron a su puerta. Y ésta se abrió, dando paso a Shiro.

Keith se quedó un momento parado, pero luego se obligó a hablar.

-Se te ve mejor.

-Sí, ya… Una buena ducha, ropa limpia, un afeitado y corte de pelo hacen mucho-dijo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Ah… Ese era el Shiro que Keith recordaba, no aquel maltrecho hombre que había sido rescatado por ellos apenas unas horas atrás y que parecía a punto de derrumbarse.

-Verte así subirá la moral de los demás-recalcó Keith.

Shiro se limitó a encogerse de hombros, aún con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Y tú cómo te encuentras, Keith?

-Bien-fue conciso, escueto; no sabía qué más decir.

Aquello hizo a Shiro reír ligeramente. Keith le miró, pensando en lo mucho que le había añorado…

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta-le dijo.

-Es bueno estar de vuelta-asintió Shiro.

Keith recordó la última vez que le dijo algo parecido. Se le antojaba algo tan lejano ya… ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Se había acostumbrado tanto a estar junto a él, que cuando desapareció, realmente creyó que se volvería loco. Aunque ahora que veía incapaz de controlar sus sentimientos por él, era otra forma de volverse loco.

-Gracias por salvarme. Otra vez-añadió Shiro, acercándose a él.

-No fui yo solo. Y no hay nada que agradecer. Lo haría las veces que fueran necesarias.

-Lo sé-hizo una pausa-Gracias-repitió.

Keith vio cómo Shiro se acercó a él. Quiso alejarse, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer dentro de aquella pequeña habitación, y menos sin que resultara incómodo, por lo que se limitó a agachar la cabeza, mirando lo desgastadas que tenía las botas.

-Ya he dicho que no hace falta que…-empezó a decir, alzando la cabeza, viéndose interrumpido por los labios de Shiro.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Fue un simple roce de labios, pero aquel roce hizo vibrar cada fibra de su cuerpo.

-¿A q-que…ha venido e-eso?-tartamudeó, rojo como un tomate.

Shiro se mostró confuso.

-¿No era lo que ibas a hacer en el hangar?

Keith se ruborizó más todavía, si es que eso era posible.

-Y-yo… Yo no…

Shiro sonrió, de manera amable, como siempre. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaban a Keith de él.

-Te he echado de menos-dijo entonces Shiro, sorprendiendo a Keith; bueno, no más que con el beso, pero él había sido incapaz de decirlo antes.

Keith apretó los labios en una fina línea, desviando la mirada.

-Y yo a ti.

" _No te haces idea"_ , quiso añadir. En ese momento, tuvo el impulso de contarle lo mal que lo había pasado sin él, pero igual que llegó, se fue, y esas palabras murieron en su garganta sin ser expresadas en palabras. Se sentía en parte perdido, casi como si no reconociera a Shiro, o como si el propio Keith no se reconociera a sí mismo. Puede que el beso tuviera parte de la culpa. Quería preguntar, pero no estaba seguro de hacerlo.

-Ahora manejas el León Negro, ¿verdad?-dijo Shiro, cambiando el rumbo de la conversación-Lideras Voltron.

" _Tal y como tú me pediste"_

-Sí, bueno… No había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto. El universo necesita a Voltron…

" _Pero yo te necesito a ti"_

Se preguntó por qué resultaba tan difícil exteriorizar lo que sentía. Puede que se debiera a que estaba acostumbrado a no hacerlo. Tal y como le habían dicho sus compañeros, él siempre había sido el solitario. Pero formaba parte de un equipo, un equipo que había tenido que liderar en ausencia de Shiro. Tenía que conectar más con ellos, y eso, descubrió con sorpresa, le asustaba un poco.

-Por supuesto. Es por eso que te lo pedí-convino Shiro.-Sabía que podrías hacerlo. Keith-le miró fijamente-Estoy orgulloso de ti.

No era lo que Keith quería escuchar, y aun así, esas palabras le llenaron. Cada recoveco de su cuerpo que había sido socavado con sus dudas, sus miedos, su dificultad para interactuar con las personas y el mundo que le rodeaban, todos ellos fueron llenados y cerrados por unas simples palabras que ni siquiera el propio Keith sabía que necesitaba oír.

El hecho de que alguien le necesitara. El hecho de que alguien le agradeciera. El hecho de que alguien estuviera orgulloso de él, ratificando que lo que había estado haciendo era lo correcto, que no se había perdido. Y es que Keith lo sabía, sabía que era gracias a Shiro que su vida había sido encarrillada de verdad.

Keith alzó la mirada, y se encontró con la mirada de Shiro, llena de calidez y comprensión, y Keith sintió que se derretía por dentro, y tuvo un pequeño momento de debilidad. O al menos eso creía él.

-No vuelvas a hacerme esto. Nunca-la súplica rasgó su rostro, sus ojos, sus palabras-No vuelvas a desaparecer así-dijo, con voz apagada, agarrando a Shiro del brazo Galra, maldiciendo todo lo que los Galra le habían hecho, y sin Keith poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Con esa misma mano, Shiro agarró el brazo de Keith.

-No volveré a hacerlo-respondió, apenas un susurro.

Entonces Shiro tiró de él y le envolvió en un abrazo.

Keith se removió inquieto. Quiso soltarse, pero Shiro no le dejó. Con el pulso martilleándole los oídos, Keith suspiró contra la nuca de Shiro y le devolvió el abrazo, recordando el desesperado abrazo que le había dado al verle después de tanto tiempo. Aquel era más calmado; a Keith le transmitió pura paz, y pensó que no le importaría quedarse así para siempre.

Keith quiso decir algo, pero no sabía qué. Apretó el abrazo.

Shiro giró la cabeza y le besó la coronilla.

Keith se alejó un poco de él y le frunció el ceño.

Shiro sonrió.

Se soltaron.

Aún quedaban cosas por decir, pero Shiro esperaba que las dijera Keith, pero no parecía capaz, y pensó que por hoy era suficiente. Él mismo estaba derrotado. Necesitaba descansar, tal y como le habían sugerido. Mañana sería otro día, y volvería a ser un miembro importante en el equipo. Pero hoy, solo por hoy, quería ser simplemente Shiro. El Shiro que había deseado con todas sus fuerzas volver a lo que consideraba su casa, y volver junto a Keith. Keith, el obstinado y torpe Keith. Shiro estaba dispuesto a robarle algún que otro beso más, así como algún que otro sonrojo más. Le resultaba adorable.

-Es tarde. Necesitamos descansar. Será mejor que me vaya-dijo, encaminándose a la puerta para salir de la habitación de Keith.

-S-sí… Descansa. Lo necesitas.

-Tú también-le hizo ver Shiro; por su aspecto, sabía que no había estado durmiendo bien desde que él se fue.

-Estoy bien-sacudió la cabeza, obstinado una vez más, negándose a mostrarse vulnerable, a pesar de que lo había estado hasta hacía unos segundos.

" _No te hará daño confiar y apoyarte un poco más en los demás…en mí, Keith. Ahora estoy aquí para ti"_ , pensó Shiro en su fuero interno.

Y se preguntó si podría alargar aquello un poco más. Y teniendo en cuenta todo por lo que había pasado, se dijo que podía permitírselo.

Dio la espalda a la puerta, y se dirigió a Keith una vez más.

-¿Podemos dormir juntos?-propuso.

Y otra vez, los colores se le subieron a Keith, al cual se le trabó la lengua.

Shiro contuvo un suspiro y pensó que, realmente, por hoy era suficiente. Si bien Keith no había llegado a decírselo con palabras, Shiro casi muere de felicidad al ver que sus sentimientos eran mutuos.

Cuando salió del caza Galra en el hangar del Castillo, se quitó el casco y tomó una buena bocanada de aire, y vio a Keith corriendo hacia él, quiso ir también a su encuentro, pero se encontraba tan sumamente cansado, débil…llevaba días sin beber ni comer, y los bajo niveles de oxígeno que había soportado hasta hacía bien poco lo tenían mareado por completo.

Pero no hizo falta. Keith se abalanzó sobre él, y cuando vio sus intenciones, quiso devolverle el beso, pero el casco de Keith chocó contra su frente, y luego éste se apartó de él. Y se dijo, mientras devolvía el abrazo a los demás paladines, que recuperaría ese beso.

-…Está bien-apenas un susurro.

Shiro parpadeó varias veces, volviendo al presente, no seguro de lo que acababa de oír.

-P-podemos…dormir juntos-musitó Keith, en una voz tan baja que, de no ser porque Shiro estaba cerca, no lo habría oído.

Keith volvió a mirarle, y aún sonrojado, se retractó enseguida.

-P-pensándolo mejor… Olvídalo. B-buenas noches-dijo, invitándole a salir de su habitación.

Pero Shiro dio un paso al frente, y luego otro, y otro, cogió a Keith de un brazo y le arrastró consigo hasta que ambos cayeron sobre la cama.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces?-le recriminó Keith, entre molesto y avergonzado.

Por toda respuesta, Shiro le abrazó fuertemente, y a pesar de lo incómoda que podría resultar la postura, de que no se habían puesto ropa más cómoda para dormir, y que incluso aún estaban calzados, hacía tiempo que Shiro no se sentía tan a gusto.

-Buenas noches, Keith-le susurró al oído, con los ojos ya cerrados, queriendo olvidar todo lo oscuro que opacaba su mente, no queriendo venirse abajo; no ahora que había vuelto con aquellos que más le importaban.

Keith quiso rebatirle nuevamente, pero entonces sintió cómo la calidez del cuerpo contrario relajaba el suyo propio, y al ver que, en apenas unos instantes, Shiro ya yacía dormido, se vio incapaz.

Keith observó su rostro dormido. Debía estar realmente exhausto para tardar tan poco en caer dormido. Vio las ojeras, la palidez de su rostro, la tensión que había estado soportando. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Shiro había dormido en condiciones? No quería ni pensar en lo que le habían hecho esta última vez, de la que Shiro apenas se acordaba. Quizás fuera lo mejor.

Aún tenía cosas que decirle. Que preguntarle. Como qué había sido ese beso y si sentía lo mismo que él.

La respiración acompasada de Shiro golpeaba levemente el rostro de Keith, al cual, al verse en brazos de aquel por quien habría cruzado el universo entero, se le cerraban los ojos.

Esas preguntas podrían esperar a mañana.

Y antes de caer en un sueño tranquilo y reparador como no había tenido en días, pensó en cómo aquella desolación tan profunda como el espacio que le había estado consumiendo desapareció tan pronto como tuvo a Shiro en sus brazos.

Porque ahora lo único que sentía era un amor tan profundo como el espacio.

Quizás ahora, por fin, podría soñar.

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus comentarios para que sepa su opinión!

El objetivo que tenía a la hora de escribir este fic era profundizar un poco en Keith (personaje que me encanta), y tras cómo acabó la T2, y la angustia que desprende el Sheith ya de por sí, quería escribir un reencuentro fluff (aunque me encanta escribir drama, y creo que eso se ve en la primera parte del fic XD), porque estos dos se merecen ser felices (no quiero que sufran más…aunque se les quiere más por eso jajaja). He cambiado algunas cosillas para adecuarlo más a cómo fue el rescate de Shiro en la T3, pero me hubiera gustado que el reencuentro fuera más amoroso XD

Aunque debo admitir que no sé qué esperar con las teorías del fandom sobre que Shiro no es Shiro o que hay más de uno, y cosas así… (lo cual es sumamente interesante, todo sea dicho). Necesito la T4 ya para que se esclarezcan las cosas jajaja.

Así pues, una vez más, muchas gracias por pasarse a leer y comentar!

Bye~!^^


End file.
